Three Girls?
by thenutyone
Summary: After the promised day a organization is made to over throw cities, but when three girls break out and meet the Elric brothers, will all hell brake lose? Or will they stop the organization?
1. Chapter 1

After The End.

They was always running from the organization. Running from killing. However, that didn't always work out. They soon found out that even though they had super streangth and speed, they couldn't always run with out relying on something else.

Chapter One:

The New Reason.

"Matillida tell me if you want food." "Okay, mommie." As much as Annie hated for her to call her that she didn't tell her to quit. Annie was only tewnty and Matillida was eight. But Matillida wasn't mentally right. Her training wasn't as bad as Annies, but it was harsh for a five year old. Annie's training was for an ulitament warror; speed, strength, alligaiy, hand-to-hand, and most, if not all weapons. Matillida's was to enlaten her five senses and be able to kill with out a bat of her eye. But Matillida didn't work out right, Annie's did.

She was in charge of watching Matillida but she had a soft spot for her. They had left a month ago and was heading to the nearest city that the organization hadn't been staysioned in. "Mommie!" Annie whipped her head around to the girl to see her pointing at a trail. "Looks like Umi was here." Umi was another warror and like most of them killed humans for food. It was rather disgusting.

"It smells like her..." Matillida's nose was poking out of her hood and purple eyes was narrowed. "Yeah." She was looking at a splash stain on a tree. "She's still hunting we need to leave." But before she could turn around Umi jumped out of a tree and ontop of Matillida, pinning her to the ground. Annie walked up to the 'girl' and kicked her in the face, causing her to filp back on the ground.

Annie looked at Umi while putting Matillida behid her. Umi had bandeges around her chest and had on leggings that was torn off around the begening of her legs. She was pittifully skinny. "Mommie?" Matillida wispered. "I know, I know." Annie bent down a swung the knocked out girl over her shoulder.

After a few hours of walking Umi started to wake up. "Why didn't kill me, or leave me?" "We need a third." Umi started to wiggle and kick. "Hey put me down!" Annie looked over to Matillida, "This is where stay tonight." They stopped walking. "Hey I already told you to put me down!" "As you wish." Annie put her arm back to her side letting Umi fall off her shoulder and onto the ground. She let out a 'ohuf' as she land on her side.

"Matillida why don't you go and find some food?" "Okay mommie." After Matillida left Annie sat down next to Umi. "You're to young to be her mother." "Yes, but I'm playing house here." "How old are you?" Annie's hazel eyes stared at the dyeing grass. "Tewnty." "Wow you look like you're younger than me!" She looked at Umi and asked, "Well, how young would you be?" Umi picked up a peace of grass and started to chew on it. "Sixteen."

At that moment a loud childish scream echoed through the trees. "Umi stay here." Annie ordered as she jumped up. Umi wanted to object but she looked down at herself and sighed. She could count her ribs and see where her stomach sunk into hips. "I'ma skelition covered in leather..." She put her hand on her cheek and felt how sunken in her cheek was. She looked down to her bare feet and seen the joints where bone met other bone.

She looked up at the sound of grass breaking. Annie had a deer carcuse in her arms and Matillida and some form of colthing . Annie threw the dead deer and Umi. "Eat it." "What?" Matillida decied to speek, "We wouldn't let ourselves starve for you..." Annie smirked at the younger girl. "It's nice to see that you will talk to me, I beginning to fear that what I did made you want to kill me." Matillida wanted to say something but Annie cut in, "We would, but you was trying to be indenadating so we would give you money or food, so you are spared."

Umi blinked and asked, "How'd you know?" Annie had sat down with Matillida laying on her lap. "Because you couldn't kill anything even if you want to." Umi sat there looking down. She slowly pulled a peice of flesh from the deer and ate it. She then quickly scarffed down most the deer in a minute. "I see." Umi looked up to Annie. "Quick sword, or imdenat response?" Umi wiped the blood off her chin and quickly repiled. "Both and I have pin-point ame with any type of throwing knife or shrunken."

Annie nodded and leaned back. "Change clothes and get to sleep, we will be going into central tomorrow." Umi threw her an okay then she picked up the clothes on the ground. She pulled on a mid-thigh brown dress that had long sleeves. It hugged her skinny build. She grabbed the tan jacket and put it on and pulled up the hood, then fell asleep.

* * *

**Argh! The paraghes are so, so, so, so short! Any way guys, review! Tell me how awesome I am, or how unawesome... Give me pointers, or just tell you read it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

'Friends?'

As soon as she woke up she was force to walk three hours to Centarl. She didn't know what time it was when she first woke up but it was now starting to get daylight. "Stop." The two younger girls stopped to look at the leader. She pointed to a ran down house with a coner of the first floor blew out. "Um, Annie what are we doing?" "You're the only normally dressed one, so we are getting clothes."

After they went in an old man with glasses said, "You said you only had two." Annie looked at the man and then looked to Umi. "She has clothes." The man nodded and handed the woman a brown paper bag and left the house. Annie geustered for her to sit so she did. Annie took off her cloke and her black body suit and put on a white anckle length skirt and red sweeter. She then put her waist length black hair in a bun and put on some glasses Matillida put on a light blue dress that covered most of her body like it should a young girl. Umi pulled Matillida's carrot colored hair in a pony tail then fish-tail braided it. Annie handed a brush to Umi saying that it was a mess.

As Umi brushed her blond and black hair, Annie and Matillida watched her. "What?" "Traces of your training scared you in more way than one, has it not?" Umi quitly nodded.

After getting ready the old man drove them to Central and to a small caffe. The old man claimed that Annie was his wife and that Umi and Matillida was his daughters. The woman nodded and got them some water. Umi shimmed over to Annie and asked in a wisper, "Can I go and look around?" Annie said yes then gave her a peice of paper with an address to go to that night.

As Umi walked out the door, she ran into a person with short blond hair and gold eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked. The person she ran into laughed and said, "It's okay it's not like you ment too." She turned to leave when a new voice hallered at her, "Hey!" She turned around to see anther boy with long golden hair in a braid. "Yeah?" The one with long hair looked at her for a second but shook his head saying never mind.

As she walked away she heard the short haired one ask, "She looked like that girl Mustang told us about." "Yeah she did, but I doubt it ,Al. Besides Cornel Basterd said she was pretty-" "Brother!" Umi shook her head and turned on the side to see some people looking at her, thats when she remembered the large scar that went down the right side of her face.

* * *

**Good, or not?**


End file.
